pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
Narcissus
Daffodil ''(Narcissus)'' is a genus of bulbous plants from the daffodil family (Amaryllidaceae). The name comes from Greek mythology (see Narcissus (mythology) ).Daffodils are spring bulbs and need a cold dormant. You can find daffodils in many varieties and colors: pink, orange, red, white or mottled, double flowered flowers, with large yellow trumpets or with clusters of yellow or white flowers. In contrast to the lily family comes with this family for a onderstandig ovary. You can leave quietly naturalize daffodils; they multiply itself and each year there will be more flowers. Content * 1 Types * 2 Classification of daffodils ** 2.1 Royal Horticultural Society ** 2.2 World Checklist of Selected Plant Families * 3 Toxicity * 4 References * 5 External links Species There is much disagreement about the number of species. Walter Erhardt (1993) distinguishes between 66 types and in The International Registry Daffoldil and Classified List of 2008, 85 species identified. The best known are: the trumpet daffodil , the large-cupped daffodil and narcissus kortkronige . In the Netherlands and Belgium, only the wild daffodil (Narcissus pseudonarcissus subsp. pseudo narcissus) naturally. See also: * Narcissus bulbocodium (Narcissus bulbocodium) * Closer Daffodil (Narcissus poeticus) * * * * Classification of daffodils [ edit ] Royal Horticultural Society [ edit ] Daffodils are classified into different categories. The Royal Horticultural Society in London records all types and defines whether these wild species or cultivars . The following 12 categories are maintained: * 1: Trumpet; One flower per stem. The trumpet is longer than the petals. * 2: Great Kronig; One flower per stem. The trumpet is longer than 1/3 of the length of the petals but not longer than the petals themselves. * 3: Small-Kronig; One flower per stem. The trumpet is no longer than 1/3 of the length of the petals. * 4: Double; One or more flowers per stem. Doubling of petals or double trumpet or both. * 5: Triandrus; One or more flowers per stem. Petals point strongly backwards. * 6: cyclamineus; One flower per stem. Petals point backwards. Flower bent towards the ground relative to the stem. * 7: jonquilla; 1 to 5 flowers per stem. Holding or funnel-shaped trumpet. Often fragrant. * 8: Tazetta; 3 to 20 flowers per (solid) stem. Petals not point backwards. Often fragrant. * 9: Poeticus; usually one flower per stem. Petals pure white. Cup very short or disc-shaped, often yellow with green heart and sometimes orange. usually fragrant. * 10: Bulbocodium; usually one flower per stem. Very small petals in proportion to the large cup. * 11: Split-Kronig, divided into two groups: ** A: Collar Narcissus; the cup is open beaten on the petals. Usually in 2 groups of 3. ** b: Butterfly-Narcissus; the cup is open beaten but slightly turned on the petals. * 12: All Narcissus who do not fall into any other category. World Checklist of Selected Plant Families [ edit ] The World Checklist of Selected Plant Families distinguishes since January 12, 2012 50 species and over 300 synonyms . 1 Narcissus poeticus * Narcissus abscissus (Haw.) Schult. & Schult.f. * Narcissus albicans (Haw.) Spreng. * Narcissus albimarginatus D.Müll.-Doblies & U.Müll.-Doblies * Narcissus arundanus Fern.Casas * Narcissus assoanus Dufour ex Schult. & Schult.f. * Narcissus asturiensis (Jord.) Pugsley * Narcissus atlanticus Stern * Narcissus broussonetii Lag. * Narcissus bugei - not in the World Checklist, even if synoniemm * Narcissus bulbocodium L. (hoop-petticoat Daffodil) * Narcissus calcicola Mendonça * Narcissus cantabricus DC. (White hoop-petticoat Daffodil) * Narcissus cavanillesii Barra & G.López * Narcissus cernuus Salisb. * Narcissus confusus Pugsley * Narcissus cuatrecasasii Fern.Casas * Narcissus cyclamineus DC. (with cyclamen like flowers) * Narcissus dubius Gouan * Narcissus elegans (Haw.) Spach * Narcissus flavus Lag. * Narcissus foliosus (Maire) Fern.Casas * Narcissus gaditanus Boiss. & Reut. * Narcissus gigas (Haw.) Steud. * Narcissus hedraeanthus (Webb & Heldr.) Colmeiro * Narcissus hesperidis Fern.Casas * Narcissus hispanicus Gouan (Spanish Daffodil) :: including alcaracensis Narcissus , Narcissus longispathus , Narcissus obvallaris (Tenby Daffodil) Narcissus radinganorum * Narcissus jacetanus Fern.Casas * Narcissus jeanmonodii Fern.Casas * Narcissus jonquilla L. (Jonquil) * Narcissus lusitanicus Dorda & Fern.Casas * Narcissus magnifier-abilii Fern.Casas * Narcissus moleroi Fern.Casas * Narcissus munozii-garmendiae Fern.Casas * Narcissus nevadensis Pugsley * Narcissus nivalis Graells * Narcissus obesus Salisb. * Narcissus obsoletus (Haw.) Spach * Narcissus papyraceus Ker Gawl. (Paperwhite Daffodil) * Narcissus piifontianus Fern.Casas * Narcissus poeticus L. (Poet's Narcissus) * Narcissus primigenius (Fern.Suárez ex M.Laínz) Fern.Casas & Lainz * Narcissus pseudonarcissus L. (Wild Daffodil) :: including N. minor (Lesser Wild Daffodil), N. moschatus (White Daffodil) * Narcissus romieuxii Braun Blanq. & Maire * Narcissus rupicola Dufour * Narcissus scaberulus Henriq. * Narcissus serotinus L. * Narcissus supra montanus Arrigoni * Narcissus tazetta L. * Narcissus tingitanus Fern.Casas * Narcissus Triandrus L. (Angel's-tears) * Narcissus viridiflorus Schousb. Toxicity All Narcissus species contain the highly toxic alkaloid Lycorine , mainly in the sphere but also in the leaf. Grazing livestock therefore avoids the daffodil and kaalgegraasde pastures can therefore often exuberant forests blooming daffodils seen standing. In addition, the blade calcium that contact dermatitis caused by people who professionally deal with many daffodils ( growers , florists ) and who are sensitive to it. The concentration of calcium is in some cultivarshigher than others. Especially 'Actaea', 'Camparelle', 'Gloriosa', 'Grande Monarque, "" Ornatus', 'Princeps' and 'Scilly White' are known to cause skin irritation. Category:Narcissus Family